Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package module and a method of fabricating the package module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a housing type package module (compared with molding type package module) and its fabrication method.
Description of Related Art
High efficiency, high density and high reliability have been becoming a development trend of the current electronic device for achieving the objects of energy saving, cost reduction and good operation life. For example, an integrated power module (IPM) is designed for integrating plural semiconductor devices which may include power chip and driver chip into a package, so as to provide a possibility of promoting the usage rate of the inner space of the package.
There are many packaging types for power modules, such as metal packaging, ceramic packaging, plastic packaging, etc., in which the plastic packaging has a higher cost/performance ratio, and thus is greatly used in household and industrial application fields.
The plastic packaging also can be further divided into molding type packaging and housing type packaging.